


Candlelight to a Fire

by FeverentMaim



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drama, Homosexual relationship, M/M, Romance, a differing interpretation of Saix/Isa's behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverentMaim/pseuds/FeverentMaim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more than one way to start a fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight to a Fire

Axel - Lea- knew what he had done. But whether it was right or wrong was incongruent, when he said he would, and Saix - Isa - didn't. There was no heart to break (although there was) because Isa soaked his mind in Xemnas' lie; a madman's remedy to repress the episodic rage, a placid shield of control. He can't recall when Isa began to yearn again for his heart (their hearts), yet doubt tossed and turned him in a ragged bed of sheets. Isa could have been here, had Lea not spat at him and swung, had Lea told him that he was still his - .

Lea bolted up, sitting in his bed. His chest began to thrum, as he jumped through memories like kids on hop-scotch, the darkness, the fear, the hatred, the shame - Isa could not look him in the eye. Isa knew, and had known all along, when Lea smiled where Isa would not, and Isa saw what Lea could not. A brilliant hope too small a flame for a monster's will, so ravenous. He felt the walls burning, or was it just his skin?

What he didn't do made it wrong, and what Isa did made it right. Isa didn't count on gripping his hand, on the kisses or the lasting touch. Wherever he was in that moment, he let Lea run, leaving Isa to what had already consumed enough of him.

There were azure blue eyes in Lea's mind, his imagination dreaming as his head tilted to see a trick of the light tucked next to him, stomach down, in the too small of a bed. All the wrongs and rights between them didn't change, wouldn't change, scars and the darkness lingering in the corner. But worth up-heaved the past, and Lea would make this worth a fight.

Like candlelight to a fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I may decide to actually do a full story on this. But until then, enjoy.


End file.
